Attractions
by MJMMudblood
Summary: Why is sharing a flat with your two best friends so hard ? Why can't everyone just get along ? What secrets are they keeping ? (Hermione, Ron and Harry)
1. Ep1Ch1

Attractions  
  
By MJM*Mudblood  
  
( A/N : Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once, I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the characters or themes in this Fanfic (unless otherwise stated.) Enjoy and remember, A good reader is a great reviewer. Maybe.)  
  
Episode 1 : Beauty and the Muggle  
  
Chapter One  
  
A mouldy pumpkin, a damp cloth and a cup of coffee. Hermione briskly tided the counter then dived behind it to serve the next paying customer. It was six. Only half an hour till closing time. Hermione cheered in her head before giving the man the his cup of tea and a blueberry muffin. It had been a long day. She couldn't wait to throw her self down on the sofa and tell Ron about. Three spillages, a crazy dog and a whole rugby team that want a dozen freshly made sandwiches and a look up her skirt. And her boss hadn't been much of a help whisking in and out all day like a customer.  
  
"Just the usual please Hermy." Hermione had been so busy she hadn't even noticed it was Jerald when she'd asked the next in line what he wanted. Jerald lived just down the hallway. A nice man with nice teeth, that's how Hermione always recognised him. She quickly grabbed him his usual order, a cup of decaf coffee, a flapjack and a small slice of apple pie before throwing down her apron and marching over to Arthur Price, her boss.  
  
"Arthur can I leave ?" She asked from behind him. The only two customers in the café were Jerald and the guy with the muffin.  
  
"Sure," Arthur said without turning, he was deeply interested in the café's new slot machine. The place had five, Arthur was a gambling nut. None of customers used them. Hermione coughed.  
  
"Oh right, yeah," Arthur half muttered still shoving coins in the machine. "Take it out the till." It was a good job Hermione was trust worthy, any of Arthur's other waitress would have took double, and often did. Hermione grabbed her share, tipped up her tips pot (two pound fell out) and made her way to the door. She didn't make it far.  
  
"Jesus ! I'm sorry," The man who had knock Hermione over said as he offered her his hand.  
  
"Yeah, well..." But Hermione stopped dead. She could no longer say 'watch where your going' She was caught in his eyes. His velvet blue eyes that screamed to be stared at. She then turn to his rugged chin and dazzling smile before climbing to her feet. The man let go of her hand and walked away apologising again. Suddenly Hermione had no urge to go home. She sat with him at the bar as Arthur, angry at having to leave his machine, gave him his tea and cookie.  
  
"Have you been in before ?" Hermione asked out of the blue.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When ?" The man turned to look at her, Hermione could tell he felt integrated  
  
"Everyday, around noon." Damn, Hermione thought. She started at one.  
  
"Why ?"  
  
"Just wondered," Hermione watched him eat, so neat, so tidy. "You like sports ?" Hermione knew most men liked sports but didn't really know where to go if the answer was yes. Quiditch was the only sport she followed.  
  
"No," The man admitted, "I'm a book man myself."  
  
Now that was something Hermione could talk about. 


	2. Ep1Ch2

Attractions  
  
By MJM*Mudblood  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Mourning."  
  
"Mourning."  
  
"Off to work ?"  
  
"Yep, Staying on the couch ?"  
  
"Bloody right."  
  
Ron had made a career of sitting in the living room. He usual got up at seven, nodded off at midnight then put himself to bed at one in the mourning. His job was simple and only took an hour a day. He made the meals. Harry's Job, at the ministry, covered the magically funds, Hermione's job covered the rent and Ron had learned how to produce any food he liked using magic. It was a easy solution to everyone's problem and nobody seemed to mind.  
  
"I think I'll do a lasagne tonight," Ron said as he flicked through the channels, Muggle TV was very interesting. "What do you think ?"  
  
"Fine by me as long as Hermione's okay with it," Harry replied as he walked over to the fireplace. He stroked Crookshanks as he passed then picked up the floo-powder. "See ya later."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said as he decided on which channel he would watch, BBC 2. "Well go to the cinema or something ?"   
  
"Okay," And at that Harry disappeared in a burst of green flames that made Crookshanks get up and stretch his legs before walking into Harry's room for a nap. Ron sighed. He hadn't any plans for the day. Never had. He just hung around in the apartment, occasionally a family member came over, usually Molly or Fred and George but not often. Ron checked the date on the wall. November 2nd. Not long before Christmas. Then everyone would stay home for a week. A bit of company. Not that Ron didn't like staying at home all day. In fact he quite enjoyed it. He just wished he had some company. In fact, he wished Hermione could stay home all day.  
  
"Ron ?" It was a whisper behind him.  
  
"Hermione there's no need to whisper."  
  
Hermione closed her door quietly trying her best not to wake William before tiptoeing over to Ron. She lowered herself gently to perch on the edge of 'Her' chair. She was wearing only her dressing gown and immediately grabbed Ron's full attention. He stared at her legs before moving his gaze up to her face. She looked fantastic.  
  
"Ron, there's a guy in my room." She said. The happy feeling left Ron at a lightning speed.   
  
"A guy ?" Ron asked, tilting his head to look at the closed door. "Who ?"  
  
"His name's William. I met him at the café last night." Ron felt himself fill with hatred for Will and he hadn't even met him.  
  
"What does that matter to me ?" He asked turning to the TV.  
  
"He's a Muggle Ron," Hermione said as she stood up, "Please don't do any magic in front of him."  
  
"Sure," Ron said. He'd have loved to turn Willy into a weasel the minute he came out of Hermione's room, but he cared for Hermione and didn't want to hurt her feelings. And at that Hermione bounced back to her bedroom. Ron slammed down the remote.  
  
'Why !" He screamed in his head, 'Why can't it be me.' Ron stared blankly at the wall and then, at the sound of the giggles, couldn't stand to be in the apartment any longer. He stood up and left the house. He'd go to the park or something until left. 


	3. Ep1Ch3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"I don't get it," Ron spoke quietly as he stared at the view of London, "What does this Will guy have that I don't ?" Jerald couldn't give him an answer. Instead he flicked his silky dirty blonde hair behind his ear so that he could see properly and took himself out another cola from the cooler. Jerald's balcony was great. Three deck chairs, a cooler and a view. Harry and Ron often visited.   
  
"Accio Cola," Ron muttered and flicked his wand. The can flew towards him landing neatly in his hand. Jerald didn't even give Ron a wow anymore, he had seen it too many times. Ron had let out that he was a wizard last Christmas when he drunkenly petrified the old people form across the hallway. After that Jerald started to notice that Hermione and Harry acted weird around him and, along with the fact that Ron's apartment was twice as big inside than it was from the outside, that led Jerald to the conclusion that all three could perform magic.  
  
"Have you met him ?"  
  
"Huh ?"  
  
"Have you met him ?" Jerald said again slowly, opening his second cola. "Because you said he was in the bedroom." Ron nodded. He wasn't sure where Jerald was going but his Muggle friend usually had some good points. Like the time Ron had thought that the Muggles wouldn't notice if Ron had his own Magic carpet. Jerald put him straight A drizzle broke out slowly and Ron groaned.   
  
"It just seems to me," Jerald muttered as they made their way back into to Jerald's apartment, "That as neither of us has met the guy we have no right to judge him. For all we know he could be the greatest guy in the world." Ron hated the idea but Jerald could be right. The stepped in through the balcony door and Ron walked past the battered brown sofa and towards the door. To be perfectly honest the only reason Ron ever visited Jerald's flat, apart from his company, was the balcony, the rest of the apartment sucked. Tacky orange curtains, small TV, broken fridge, the house was tidy but not great.   
  
"Well I think I'll pop in and see him," Ron added before opening the door. Jerald nodded. Back to the art work.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stared at Will as he slowly munched on the toast she had prepared for him. With the copy of the Daily Mail in one hand and his tea cup in the other Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him. In the light of the kitchen he looked even better than he had the night before. This is the one, Hermione told herself as she too took a sip of tea.  
  
"So when do you start work ?" Will asked putting his paper down and turning to the Muggle born. Hermione turned to the clock. It was half twelve. She could still make it to work if she tried.  
  
"I don't work on Fridays." She lied. Will nodded.   
  
"Well do you want to meet up tonight ?"  
  
"Sure." And at that Will made his way to the apartment door. Hermione walked with him. They exchanged a loving kiss, Hermione jotted down her phone number (Will muttered something about his phone being busted) and then Will left. Ten seconds past while Hermione walked over to her bedroom. She would go to work after all.  
  
"So where is he ?" Ron said as he strolled out of his bedroom. He had apperated from the lift.  
  
"He went home," Hermione added sadly. Suddenly a spark of filled Ron's body, starting at his toes and shooting it's way upward. He smiled and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"But you can met him tonight if you want." Hermione said suddenly and Ron's head slid down the sofa and landed gentle on a pillow.   
  
"I'll do that," Ron muttered through gritted teeth as he reached for the remote. 


	4. Ep1Ch4

CHAPTER 4  
  
"He's married !" Jerald's voice blurted down the phone. Ron sat bolt upright in his chair, the remote fell carelessly to the floor with a slight plastic clutter as it hit the pine.  
  
"Reggie's married !" Ron shouted back. Reggie was Jerald's room mate. Recently he had been coming to the apartment only to pick up things when Jerald was out.  
  
"Not Reggie, Will." Ron's expression could tell it all. The secret delight mixed with the hatred and hurt that he felt for Hermione. Ron didn't even ask how he knew. He trusted Jerald. After a moment of silence Jerald spoke again, "So what are you going to do." Timing was all ways perfect in the Potter, Weasly, Granger resistance and at that moment Hermione came home. Ron instantly went silent and then after a while came to realise Hermione hadn't heard the rest of the conversation and pressed on.  
  
"Nothing." Ron said.  
  
"What do you mean nothing !" Jerald exploded as he finished signing his name at the bottom of the page. The strip was superb, Snake Man had caught up with Mr Blast and they were about to fight. Six frames, two close ups but at present no colour. It was issue four of twelve.  
  
"She will just have to find out the hard way." Ron added before saying his good byes and then he slowly put the phone down on the coffee table.  
  
"Who was that ?" Hermione called from the kitchen.   
  
"Jerald." Ron replied and no more was asked. He stared down at his TV guide before getting up and making his way to the kitchen. Hermione was ironing her favourite clothes. A blue blouse and a long black dress. Ron pretended to get himself a glass of milk before sitting on the counter.   
  
"So when's Will coming over ?" Ron asked politely as he pretended to check the calendar.  
  
"Any second now," Hermione said as she made her way through to the living room. Ron followed her all the way to her bedroom door then stopped. She was going to get changed.   
  
WHOOSH ! The room was suddenly filled with an amazing bright green light and Ron ignored it completely. Harry had returned from work with his briefcase in his left hand and a dragon egg in the other. He had been an Creature removal guy in training for seven months now, he really felt like quitting. Harry marched across the room and slammed his briefcase down.  
  
"As if I have nothing better to do," He said as he reached his bedroom door and slammed it shut. At that Ron heard a knock at the door and Hermione yell,  
  
"Get that for me Ron." Now was the moment off truth.  
  
Sure enough William stood on the other side of the door. A bouquet of flowers in his left arm. He smiled. Ron's eyes moved down to his hand to check for a ring. It was absent.  
  
"Is Hermione in ?" William asked. In his top pocket Ron spotted tickets to the opera. Ron nodded. "You must be Ron," Will pressed on as he walked into the Living room. The apartment looked as weird as it had on his last visit, except now no one had had enough time to clean the fireplace which now had spurted soot all over the rug. "Hermione's told me all about you."  
  
"Really," Ron said unenthusiastically as he walked to his room. AT the moment he had no proof. He would have to wait for Will to slip up. Will stared at the photo's on the walls. Hermione, Ron and Harry at the great wall, the pyramids, the grand canyon and a school photo in uniform at a castle. And then she arrived.  
  
Hermione came out looking even more beautiful her hair was up in a bundle and Will could tell it was the first time she had worn make-up in ages.  
  
"Shall we ?" He asked extending his arm. And then there was an almighty explosion. 


	5. Ep1Ch5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Harry's homework, had he not just failed it, was to raise a Exploding Austrian Dragon to further understand the dangers of such an illegal process. Little did he know that upon placing the dragon egg down on his bed and changing into his more Muggle-like clothes the egg would explode into a million pieces spraying his room with snot like yellow fluids and breaking his window, desk lamp and mirror.  
  
"Are you okay in there ?" Came the voice of a complete stranger. Harry panicked. Was the stranger a Muggle ?  
  
"I expect Harry just broke his TV again, right Harry ?" Ron's cover up was lame but Harry went along.  
  
"Yep," He said, "That's what happened, I'm so clumsy." Harry hoped that would do it, a yellow blob of goo fell from the ceiling hitting him on top of the head. After a while he heard the front door close and his bedroom door opened.  
  
"Whoa !" Ron exclaimed as he stared at what looked like the inside of Fluffy's nose. Harry groaned. He had failed yet another simple test. Or had he ?  
  
"Hey look !" Ron added pointing at the ceiling and there sat the baby Australian. It was pale yellow in colour and had suction pads on it's feet. Ron concluded that it was the ugliest Dragon he had ever saw. And then the doorbell rang.  
  
"You get it and I'll tidy," Harry muttered and Ron ran to the door.  
  
"Who is it ?" Ron asked in a almost singing tone. Jerald sighed. He had heard an explosion.  
  
"It's me," He said and Ron slid the door open. "What blew up ?" Ron gestured for him to come in. Through the door Jerald could see the incident.  
  
"Whose pet dragon sneezed ?" He joked.  
  
"That's closer than you would expect." Harry added as he whipped out his wand. He quickly tidied before washing his hair. When he returned Jerald and Ron were in deep discussion over a game of wizards chess.  
  
"I say we have to tell her," Jerald said as Harry entered. Ron moved a rook.  
  
"If we tell her and she doesn't believe us," Ron added, "Then she'll hate us."  
  
"Tell who what ?" Harry asked as he slumped himself down on the sofa.   
  
"Tell Hermione that Will's married." Jerald blurted. It was clear Ron hadn't intended on telling Harry. He stared bullets at Jerald.  
  
"Whose Will ?" Harry was as confused as he had been in the early Order of the Phoenix days. "Is he the Muggle that was just here ?"  
  
Ron moaned, he would have to explain, "He's Hermione's new boyfriend."  
  
"But he's married."  
  
"Exactly," Jerald added as the baby snot dragon landed on his lap. "That's why we have to tell her."  
  
"No," Harry said, suddenly a grin appeared on his face, "We try and make him slip up." 


	6. Ep1Ch6

CHAPTER 6  
  
"Will's married !" Harry yelled from his room before slamming the door shut. He, Ron and Jerald had tried for hours to make him admit it and failed. An eerie silence fell over the room. Jerald got up to leave but Hermione pushed him back down. He face was bright red.  
  
"How absurd." Will said put the face remained bright red and suddenly Hermione's face turned to Ron. Ron hated Hermione's evil glare, it made him feel as if he was the one who had dated Hermione even though he was married.  
  
"How long have the three of you known this ?" Ron very nearly wet himself. Jerald shifted uneasily, how did she know all three of them knew ? Ron turned to Will who sat staring at him also. This was Will's fault not his.  
  
"Since this morning."  
  
"SINCE THIS MORNING !" Hermione bellowed. It was quarter to eleven. A bottle of empty French wine sat on the coffee table along with four empty glass's and a full one, Jerald's. Will stood up.  
  
"This is preposterous ! I am not married !" Suddenly Ron began to doubt Jerald's knowledge. Hermione ignored Will completely.  
  
"HARRY POTTER ! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT !" There was a thud before Harry entered, he had a yellow stain up his trouser leg that distracted both Will and Hermione for a few seconds. But Hermione pressed on, "How did you find out about this ?" Slowly Harry's hand pointed to Ron, Ron to Jerald who panicked before pointing at the cat. Hermione kicked him in the leg.  
  
"But I'm not married !" Will protested again.  
  
"OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIT !" And immediate after the words had come out Ron covered his mouth. Hermione again glared bullets at him before turning her snake like position to face Jerald.  
  
"I saw him kiss someone goodbye." Jerald said slowly rubbing his knee. "Out the window."  
  
"That was my-" Hermione butted in.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me ?"  
  
"You weren't in !" Jerald's come back was quick and snappy and quickly Hermione's attention turned to Ron.  
  
"I thought you'd get mad at me."  
  
"You thought I'd get mad at you !" Hermione shouted batting Ron with the TV guide. "I'm mad at you NOW !" Harry let out a slow groan. He was next. But surprisingly he wasn't. Hermione turned to Will. "Well ?"  
  
"I was kissing my sister goodbye." The excuse was lame.  
  
"On the lips ?" Jerald put in.  
  
"With Tongue ?" Ron added, he and Harry had heard the whole story. Will's lips trembled and slowly Harry stepped backward into his room, Ron got up and mumbled something about toast and Jerald suddenly needed a pee. He was alone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"GET OUT !" Harry was surprised to here nothing for nearly ten minutes and then Hermione's yell split through the air. His room was a mess. Bloody dragon kept puking up yellow bile every five minutes it was hard to keep up with it. After a few more minutes Harry heard sobbing and decided it was time to make an appearance.  
  
Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder. Jerald stood looking out the window watching Will leave.   
  
"And he was so nice." Hermione muttered. Ron gave Harry a look and soon. Hermione looked up and gazed into Ron's eyes. "And you could have told me." Ron nodded and apologised. "And Harry..." She looked up, "Why do you have pee up your leg ?"  
  
END OF EPISODE ONE  
  
(A/N : Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Episode two will be up and posted here very soon so hold on. It is a continuing story as well as short stories. So say tuned.  
  
I own Jerald, Will and Hermione's Boss Arthur. I also created Exploding Australian Dragons.) 


	7. Ep2Ch1

Episode 2 : Merry Kiss-mas  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Finally Harry had found a use for Hedwig's old cage. He had stuffed the annoying dragon, which he had named Norbert Jr in memory of Hagrid, into it and place a barrier spell on it. Nothing but food could enter or leave the cage. Norbert Jr squeaked comically as Harry slid him a piece of chicken before leaving the his room.  
  
To Harry's surprise not only was Ron fully dressed but he also had a briefcase in his left arm and was quickly woofing down cereal with his right.  
  
"Where are you off to then ?" Harry said, suddenly wondering if his clock had stopped, it was 6:30. Ron quickly finished his mouthful before speaking.   
  
"To work," Harry's shock was doubled because of the date.  
  
"But it's Christmas eve !" Ron got to his feet and quickly used the Accio spell to get his coat and shoes.   
  
"Exactly," Ron said tying his laces, "I need to buy you presents." And that was the last of it as Ron marched over to the fireplace and said loudly, "Diagon Ally !" Harry quickly sat himself in Ron's seat and stared up at the marvellous tree. Hermione had really out done herself this year. The tree had magical decorations of snow flakes that twirled and fell to the floor ever so often before disappearing and little dragons that flew round the tree, squawking. Harry rubbed his eyes before flicking the TV. The weather told him there was only a very slim chance of a white Christmas. Harry paid little attention and was asleep by the time Hermione woke up. She left him, he deserved a break.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron was pleasantly surprised when he arrived at a desk with neat little paper stacks of different colours and a pot full of red and white pens. George ushered him to sit.   
  
"Basically all you have to do is pick up the green paper then..." Ron found out what to do quickly and was soon on his way. If the paper work was done by that evening Ron would be paid double what he would an hour if it wasn't. He was going to take no breaks. Harry and Hermione deserved great presents. 


	8. Ep2Ch2

Chapter 2  
  
Jerald's ears pricked as he heard the knock at the door. He was about to meet a traditional wizard family. Harry opened the door with Hermione at his side and as Jerald watched from the sofa the family piled in. The first was a red headed woman who immediately hugged Harry before moving on to Hermione, then came a man whose red head hair was now showing hits of grey. He threw his coat at the coat rack as if he had came to visit everyday before walking toward the kitchen with an incredibly interested face. 'Perhaps he was alcoholic ?' Jerald thought. Next came a pony-tailed man, Jerald guessed him to be about thirty, who apologised for Charlie's absence before walking toward the living room and saying hi to Jerald before admiring the tree. Next came two twins and a young man wearing glasses and finally... Jerald's jaw dropped as the most stunning red head he had ever seen in his life walked in. She hugged Hermione and the Harry before she herself walked in.  
  
"Hi, you must be Jerald," She said, The others flooded into the kitchen leaving just Jerald, Ginny and Fred and George.  
  
"I...I..." Jerald couldn't speak, this was the closest he'd come to a beautiful girl, not including Hermione, since, well since Jane.  
  
"Harry told us you were a comic book artist," George began.  
  
"But you sound more like a pirate," Fred continued, "Eye Eye captain !" The three of them laughed before Harry re-entered. Ginny got to her feet and went to the kitchen. Jerald was sure he had failed already when Harry said,  
  
"Sorry about Ron he had to go to work." Immediately Fred and George burst into tears of laughter. "Yes I suppose it does sound a bit stupid but he left this morning." More laughter. Finally Fred managed to get it all out.  
  
"We gave him a job," More laughing, "A fake one." A little more laughing, "As a joke." Jerald managed a fake smirk while Harry remained appalled.  
  
"We're gonna pay him," George said suddenly serious as Mrs Weasly walked in. She offered a hand for Jerald to shake and he did.  
  
"It's so nice to have another Muggle friend," Mrs Weasly said but her face showed a sudden hint of misery. It confused Jerald but Harry knew perfectly well what it meant. The death of Hermione's parents had upset everyone. They were such nice guys. "Will you be staying for tea ?" Mrs Weasly asked, she had already taken over Hermione's kitchen. "Were going to eat in an hour when Ron gets home."  
  
"I would be delighted." Jerald replied. Anything to spend more time with the foxy red head. He didn't even know her name yet. Mrs Weasly turned to leave and Bill came out the kitchen just as she left.  
  
"Lovely place you've got Harry," He said as he slumped down next to Jerald, "Kind of reminds me of Pierre's place." Jerald didn't care to hear a story so he rose and headed for the kitchen. Perhaps he could try and talk to the red headed girl again. 


	9. Ep2Ch3

Chapter 3  
  
"A toast ?" Ron asked as everyone raised their glasses a broad grin appeared on his face. "To friend's and family." The table chorused it back before Ron sat back down in his seat between Harry and Hermione. Hermione had sat by Ginny and Harry had sat by Bill which had given Jerald the perfect chance to sit next to a stranger. Namely Ginny. He knew her name now but only because he had over heard Mrs Weasly call her to help with the stuffing. The Christmas meal was perfect and Hermione said it made her feel like she wouldn't cook tomorrow which seemed to please Harry and Ron. Apparently she wasn't that good in the kitchen. Slowly, one by one the table began to empty. Fred left with Ron to discuss his pay. George and Bill invited Harry to pop to the Burrow for a quick game of Quiditch in the yard and then Fred left with them and Ron left with a large envelope in his right hand. Then Mr Weasly muttered something about it getting late and he and his wife left. But Jerald didn't want the night to end. As the guests had started to leave he, Hermione and Ginny had began discussing Azkaban. Well, Jerald was sort of involved, hew listened occasionally asked questions.  
  
"What's a Dementor ?" Had been one of his questions and Ginny had turned and apologised for not being more clear. When she had turned round she had somehow sneaked her hand into his under the table. Hermione tried to clean as she talked and she soon noticed the hands under the table.  
  
"It's getting late," She added looking down at her watch, "Ginny why don't you walk Jerald back to his apartment before apperating home ?" The two of them had been dying for a reason to be alone and now they had one. As Ginny got her coat Jerald thanked Hermione.  
  
"Don't mention it," She said and carried on with the dishes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shops in Diagon ally slowly began to close and Ron let out a loud groan. He had Jerald's present sorted and Harry's but he couldn't find one for the person who really mattered to him. Had always really mattered. The love of his life. Hermione. He ran to Flourish and Blotts just as the closed sign was put in the window and slammed his fist hard on a nearby street lamp. Snow fell lightly in Diagon ally giving it a wonderful Christmas effect but also freezing Ron to the bone. The other shops lights slow began to flicker leaving only one light left. A shop Ron had never noticed before. A tall looking four story shop and the reason Ron had never seen it before was because it was brand new.  
  
LUNA'S LOVING GIFTS was printed in big letters across the top of the first floor window and under it said, open '24 hours a day'. Ron punched the air then paused. Luna ? As in Luna Lovegood ? It can't be. He pushed open the revolving door and a present surprise hit him. Unlike the other shops in Diagon ally this one was filled with bright colours. A sign in lime green next to a lift read, 'Ground floor - Perfumes and sprays' Ron looked at the little white sign on the lift door and was surprised to see the shop sold so much.  
  
GF : Perfume and sprays  
  
1F : Pocket pets  
  
2F : Jewellery   
  
3F : The weird and wonderful.  
  
Ron pressed the up button before getting in. Off to the second floor then. 


	10. Ep2Ch4

Chapter 4  
  
Ginny and Jerald arrived at Jerald's door having walked silently hand in hand all the way there (all six doors down and around a corner). They turned to face each other as they reached the red door marked, 22B. Jerald stared at Ginny's deep loving eyes then his hand moved onto the incredible red lips.   
  
'KISS HER !" A voice in his head screamed, but he pushed the thought down. Ginny stared back at him. His cute little flop of dirty blonde hair his sparking baby blue eyes and his amazing smile. She wanted to kiss him but found she couldn't. She had only known him for half a day after all.  
  
"This is me," Jerald said, "Well, I guess I'll see you around ?" Ginny could resist any longer. She put her hands in his hair and pulled him into a kiss. An Amazing kiss. Jerald's hands found her hips and slowly her hands to moved down to his shoulders. They broke and stared at each other nose's touching for a moment. Ginny knew she'd have to make a move because he certainly wouldn't. Maybe it was the glasses of cherry that had got her all crazy or maybe this guy was the one. No time to think about that now. All she could tell was that she wanted him. She want ed him now. She kissed him again, this time pushing him slowly back into the door. Jerald's hand moved slowly up her waist as her hand moved toward the door. She was staying the night she decided. The door opened and hit the side container with a clunk. Reggie almost dropped his yoghurt.   
  
"Whoa !" He said and quickly Ginny's eye turned to him and then to the apartment. The whole place was filled with sketches, re-sketches and completed pages of what Ginny quickly interpreted as some sort of super hero. 'Perfect day to show up.' Jerald thought. But Reggie was more than helpful.   
  
"I'll go stay at my girlfriends place." He said as he grabbed his coat And dodged past them giving Jerald an over the top wink. Jerald almost asked about the girl friend before he realised that he was in the middle of kissing Ginny just seconds a go. Ginny rubbed his chest and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.  
  
"So which rooms yours ?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had just finished as Harry returned home. Sweet still flowed down his face and his hair was wet. He placed his Firebolt (his only memory of Sirius) next to his bedroom door and joined Hermione on the sofa. She could help but see how manly he looked his chiselled muscle visible through his damp shirt.  
  
"So did everyone go home ?" he asked as Crookshanks jumped up on the sofa next to him, realised he was wet and went to annoy the dragon. Hermione smiled.  
  
"That depends. Does Ginny live with Jerald ?" Harry's smile matched Hermione's as he hoped back up to get himself a drink.  
  
"I knew they'd hit it off," Harry said retuning from the kitchen with a glass of water. He stood in the doorway and Hermione got up to meet him. She gestured for him to look up and as he did he became aware of the mistletoe above his head.  
  
"Of right," Harry said leaning in for a peak on the cheek. But that wasn't what he got.  
  
(A/N :Dun, Dun, Dun ! The plot thickens ! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope story turns out the way you would like. What are you routing for ? Harry and Hermione ? Ron and Hermione ? You'll just have to wait and see. Happy review and writing of your own. MJM) 


	11. Ep2Ch5

Chapter 5  
  
The lady in the shop had been very helpful and Ron was determined Hermione would love the present he had bought her. A sapphire pendant shaped like a griffin would show how much he cared and also, Ron thought had a symbolic meaning to when they met in Griffindor house. The air was chilly and Ron looked down at his watch. It was nearly midnight. The snow had stopped falling but a chilling breeze had whipped up. Ron felt like going home. But he had promised himself a few butterbeer at Hogsmeade to celebrate his great gift and apperated there instead. When he arrived at the three broomsticks Hagrid was just leaving.  
  
"Oh hello there Ron," He said, standing groggily and almost breaking the sign post he was leaning on, "Merry Christmas." Ron's plans for a butterbeer soon faded as Hagrid landed flat on his face in the snow. He would need to get the half-giant home, before he caught pneumonia. The owner of the three broomsticks help Ron get him back on his feet and then they headed off to the Hogwarts grounds. Ron had wanted to ask about fang anyway. And now he would get to see him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The kiss was passionate but Harry pulled away quickly. Hermione frowned and leaned in to kiss him again but Harry marched off toward his room.  
  
"Ron's gonna kill me !" Harry said as he opened his door.  
  
"Why ?" Hermione asked. Harry covered his mouth. Not only had he just kissed Hermione and wanted to kiss her some more but he had let Ron's secret slip. He quickly looked for an excuse.  
  
"I haven't got him a present." Harry lied quickly. Hermione spotted the lie.   
  
"Yes you have it's under the tree." Harry paused and turned to face Hermione she gazed at him in disbelief. She had figured it out. Harry panicked.  
  
"You can't tell Ron you know !" Hermione nodded slowly before kissing Harry again. Again Harry backed away. "What are you doing ?" Hermione looked both shocked and hurt. Suddenly she bundled up her pride and marched of to the room leaving Harry all the more confused. Hermione hadn't found out that Ron was in love with her. Then what had she found out. "Harry slumped down in the sofa and bashed himself multiple time in the head with a cushion. Not only had he fallen for Hermione but he had caused a lot of confusion.  
  
"Dammit ! Dammit ! Dammit !" He said and to his surprise when he removed the pillow Hermione was sat opposite him. She gazed at him and he slowly placed the pillow down on the chair fearing he had just made himself look like a complete and utter idiot.  
  
"I love you Harry," Hermione said slowly, "Have done ever since the end of our first year at Hogwarts." She smiled, thinking about Ron getting sucked into the Devils snare and the game of chess. "But if you don't feel the same that's fine. We'll go back to normal, okay." Harry nodded. And Hermione leaned over and hugged him. He wanted to kiss her again so much but he held it in. Slowly she kissed him softly on the cheek and went to bed. Harry followed suit but it took him along time to fall asleep. Thoughts about the last ten minutes and ideas of what Hermione thought Ron was going to kill him for swarmed through his head like wasps. When he did fall asleep he dreamt. He dreamt that Ron had caught him and Hermione kissing, stormed of to live with his parents and never spoke to the two of them again. And then Ron's face came into view more clearly. It was real.  
  
"Wake up Harry, It's present time !" 


	12. Ep2Ch6

Chapter 6  
  
Jerald awoke to find that Ginny was awake but hadn't left the bed. It filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling. It hadn't been just the sex she had stayed for him to wake. Most girls he met at clubs or bars left while he slept, some took his wallet.  
  
"Merry Christmas sleepy head." Ginny whispered as Jerald rubbed his eyes. "I wonder what my parents are gonna say when first I don't come down to open presents on time and secondly I tell them I have a Boyfriend." The statement filled Jerald with a happiness that couldn't be measured.  
  
"Who said I'm you're boyfriend ?" He joked and Ginny punched his hard in the arm.  
  
"I do, so deal with it." They kissed. And then Ginny climbed out the bed, pulled her trousers on and looked for her coat. "Best get back they'll be worried about me." Jerald smiled at her as she picked up a picture he had drew of a villain he called 'The Ravisher.' "Can I keep this one ?" She asked before picking up her jacket. "I was look around your room while you were sleeping and this is my favourite."  
  
"Consider it your Christmas present." Jerald said. She kissed him again before pulling out her wand.  
  
"I'll pop in and see you later tonight and give you yours." She added before flicking her wand. And then she was gone. Jerald laid back and stared at his poster of Stan lee on the ceiling.  
  
"Well Stan." He said, "That had to be the best Christmas ever !"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron looked like he might explode any second if Harry and Hermione didn't open their gifts from him. All the other presents had been open apart from his and so far Harry's best present was a A-Z of all the magical creature in the world from Lupin and a pair of dragon skin gloves from Hagrid. He opened his present and suddenly a huge grin appeared on his face.  
  
"A Thunder wave !" Harry exclaimed giving Ron a smile that made up for all the money it had cost him. The Nimbus Thunder wave was the latest broom from the nimbus company and Harry had wanted one since they had come out in the summer. "Thank you so much Ron." Harry said and as the words came out his mouth he remembered the kiss. He choked a little before turning to Hermione one started to open her gift. She stared amazed at the pendant before turning to Ron. Now she realised what Harry meant. The present must have cost a fortune. Ron was in love with her. She had thought Harry had was talking about Ginny and Jerald. Hermione gave Ron along hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.   
  
"Merry Christmas." Ron said to the too of them as he took his new Muggle DV- something player and attempted to plug it in. "What's Nightmare on elm street like ?"  
  
THE END  
  
(A/N: Well that's episode 2 complete. What do you think ? Review away and Episode 3 will come all the more quicker.)  
  
(Note : Stan Lee is the man who created such famous marvel comics as Spiderman and the Hulk. Which is why Jerald has a poster of him on his ceiling. Also note that I do not own Nightmare on Elm street.) 


	13. Ep3Ch1

Episode 3 : Harry can't Juggle  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hello ?" Ron asked the empty apartment as he stared around at the drawn pictures of super heroes, their vehicles, enemies and a two page A3 spread of twenty ways to draw the same lamp post. Ron could hear commotion in the bed room and quickly added, "If your busy I'll come back later." He could hear the muffled laughter of a girl and assumed that Jerald was indeed busy. "I'll pop in around nine okay ?" He added before closing the door.  
  
"That was close." Ginny was half dressed attempting to escape her brother. In her struggle she had tripped over Jerald's shoes and landed on her face. Jerald picked her back up and asked if she was okay. "I'll live." She added before pushing Jerald back on the bed. They had been sleeping together now for four weeks and Ron was still none the wiser. They had not told Hermione and Harry but Jerald could tell they knew. Jerald watched Ginny undo her trouser and climb slowly back into bed.   
  
"Do you wanna like, get your own draw ?" Jerald asked. Past girlfriends had taught him if he wanted to ask them to move in with him he had to do it steadily. First you give them their own draw for personal things., then slowly more and more stuff comes over until they decide not to go home anymore. Ginny stared hard at Jerald. He could tell he had to be honest. "Would you like to move in with Mrs Weasly ?" He asked. Ginny nodded blushing and kiss Jerald on the cheek.  
  
"But we have to tell Ron first."  
  
"Tonight at eight ?" Jerald asked, he had wondered why they hadn't told him already.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said sliding her hand up his leg, "That gives us two hours to finish up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jerald's got yet another lady friend." Ron announced as he made his entrance. Harry ignored him and hummed delighted at his day. He had just got back and his stuff was thrown on the floor. He had sated cooking eggs the Muggle way, dancing round and grinning. "What the hell happened to you ?"  
  
"You'll know in time," Harry muttered and carried on humming. Ron slumped down on the sofa and picked up the remote. The Simpsons had just started a Ron chuckled at the chalkboard message before yelling over the back of the sofa.  
  
"So what did you, get promoted or something ?" Ron asked. There was along pause and then Harry placed a plate egg and chips in front of him.  
  
"Better than that." He replied marching into his room still humming the annoying tune. Ron started on his food and then paused,  
  
"Aren't you eating ?" Ron asked.  
  
"You're getting warmer !" Harry yelled, he threw on something that looked smart but casual then walked back into the living room and sat by Ron.  
  
"You're going on a date aren't you ?" Ron asked, Harry nodded, "God, not you as well. Jerald's down the hall banging some dumb blonde too !" Harry laughed, as he knew Jerald was with Ginny, then gave Ron a sour look.  
  
"Tonks is not a dumb blonde." Ron's face was an explosion of emotion.  
  
"Your going out with TONKS !" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Tonks had always been very good looking but she was seven years older and Ron would have never of thought that Harry would suck up the courage to ask her. "When did you ask her ?" Ron asked now so excited he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Who said I asked her ?" Harry replied slyly. Ron chose not to believe his ears. He turned sharply and faced the TV again, the Simpsons were off to Africa. But then Ron snapped back to attention when the fireplace was a blaze of green and a beautiful figure stepped out. Tonks had made her hair long, blonde and shiny, she was wearing a long green dress and spiky punk rock bracelets. She was twenty eight but didn't look a day over 18. Harry got to his feet and patted Ron on the back.  
  
"See you at nine o' clock buddy," He said as he took Tonk's arm, "You look extravagant," he added as the walked to the fire. 


	14. Ep3Ch2

Chapter 2  
  
"Ron ?" Jerald asked through the door. He had opened it at a crack and now his head stuck though while his hand held the hidden Ginny. Ron appeared to be out. It was half seven and Jerald and Ginny had sucked up enough guts to tell him. Jerald walked in openly when he realised Ron was not there. But someone had to be. Why else would the door be wide open ?  
  
"Hermione ? Harry ?" Jerald asked. They tiptoed across the living room. They weren't sure why but they did. Ginny noticed the strange way they were walking and giggled. That's when Ron pounced.  
  
"Virginia why are you holding my best friends hand ?" Ron asked from the doorway of his room. He had popped to bed for a quick nap, a headache had snuck up on him. Ron changed his mind. Wrong question. "Jerald why are you holding my sisters hand ?" Jerald turned and as Ron's hand pulled his present from Harry out of his pocket, a mobile phone, Jerald flinched thinking it was his wand. The phone was vibrating and Ron motioned sharply for the two to sit.  
  
"Who is it ?" Ron asked, not sure he had answered it correctly or what kind of a sound he would hear when he did. He heard Hermione. She was just calling from work so that Ron got a chance to use his new toy (or at least that's what she claimed). "Now's not the time Hermione, I just caught Jerald with Ginny." There was a pause. Ginny and Jerald tired to sat perfectly still but continued shaking like trees in the wind. "What do you mean you were wondering when I would find out !" Jerald shook his head. That would make it worse. "Okay Hermione, see you when you get back, bye, bye, bye." Ron put his phone back in his pocket and walked toward the couple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I've had a wonderful evening," Tonks admitted as they arrived at her door. Harry had apperated her home and was surprised by how nice a house she owned. Cute and quite out in the countryside. But then she as on a lot of money.   
  
"I have too," Harry replied back. "Maybe we should go out again sometime ?" He was surprised at how easily the phrase came out. With Cho it had been so hard but with Tonks he seemed to be able to say anything.   
  
"I'd like that," Tonks replied and she kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. Harry smiled then thought about how dumb he must look. In truth Cho thought he looked cute yet sexy. Her urge to invite him in was very hard to control. "Bye," She added then turned and went into her house. As the door closed Harry punched the air before apperating home. Nothing in the world could bring him down now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat on the rooftop watching the world go by. The wind flicked her hair up and allowed it to float as she watched the traffic, air traffic and pedestrians go by. They all led normal lives. But Hermione guarantied herself that at least a third of them felt what she felt. Confusion. She had kissed Harry just over a month ago and he had given her the worse reaction ever, he had pretended it never happened. And then she had become aware that Ron was madly in love with her and couldn't help but feel the same love back. Even though she had never thought of Ron that way she herself believed now that she had loved him all this time. But that was preposterous, Harry was the charming and sexy one. She watched the moon for a second. So far away yet so close to everyone's heart. She then checked her watch. It was five minutes past eleven and she hadn't even returned home yet. She still wore her witnessing clothes and then she paused. Why had she taken up witnessing in the first place ? Why had she quit her job at the ministry ? AT first she had thought that it was because she wanted Harry to succeed in the ministry yet they needed Muggle money. But now she was beginning to change her views. She had changed to spend more time with Ron.  
  
There was a quite snap and Jerald appeared next to Hermione, she smiled as he gave her her coat and she put it on. He sat down next to her and focused his eyes on the same moon. It was so bright and shiny tonight that it made the sun look pathetic in yesterdays fog.  
  
"I thought I might find you up here," Jerald said softly. Once when Hermione's father had died this is where Harry had found her. On the roof. "Do you wanna talk about what happened." Hermione turned to Jerald and smiled before looking back at the gorgeous white ball.  
  
"I kissed Harry." Jerald's heart jumped a beat, he too knew all about Ron's love for Hermione.  
  
"When ?" Jerald asked wondering if he was pushing the topic in the wrong direction.  
  
"Christmas eve," It was as if Jerald had known the answer already, she had been very strange around Harry and Ron ever since he had visited on boxing day.  
  
"And that's bad because ?" Jerald asked pretending he didn't no that Ron was in love with Hermione.  
  
A tear floated down Hermione's cheek, "I think I love Ron," She whimpered. Jerald pulled her down into a friendly hug and after a brief pause in which he watched a fire engine zoom by said,  
  
"You should tell him." Hermione looked up at Jerald. She trusted his advice almost as much as Ron did. She would tell Ron how she felt.  
  
(A/N : Some of you requested longer chapters. Well there's one. But I got to warn you. If I make the chapters longer. They will take longer to be posted. Also to everyone who wants this to end Ron/Hermione (which is pretty much everyone) I'm working on it, as you can see.) 


	15. Ep3Ch3

Chapter 3  
  
(A/N : As a 16 year old improver (bricklayers assistant) I get the day off if it rains. Although this means I don't get paid it does mean I get time to write chapters for Fanfics. The following Chapter is brought to you by a very rainy Monday. Enjoy.)  
  
Ron quickly got himself a butterbeer before the football started and made a dive for the sofa. He had decided to support Man City as the played in sky blue, Hermione's favourite colour and they're FA Cup clash against Liverpool was about to start. Football was not as good as Quiditch, due to it not being life risking and it only having the one ball, but Ron was still hooked. Nicolas Ankela and Robbie Fowler kicked off the match just as Harry burst in. He ran in then acted cool.  
  
"Leave me alone Harry," Ron said over his shoulder before Harry could even speak. "City and Liverpool just kicked off." Harry walked causally over to the sofa sat himself down and swish and flicked his coat to the coat hanger.   
  
"Ron..." He said in a weak voice.  
  
"What Harry ? What do you want ? Spit it out and get the hell out," Ron said as Liverpool attempted to use the wing to penetrate the City defence.   
  
"I've got myself a date this afternoon with Angelina," Harry began but Ron interrupted.   
  
"I thought you were dating Tonks ?" He said taking a sip of butterbeer yet never taking his eyes off the game. Harry pressed on.  
  
"I am, but not exclusively." Ron got himself a handful of peanuts. "But the thing is that Katie needs a date."  
  
Ron took his eyes off the game, just to look at Harry's eyes and then he turned back to it, "what's this got to do with me ?"  
  
"I want you to take Katie out," Harry added. Ron nodded. He thought that was what Harry's plan was.  
  
"I'll do it if you leave the room right now," Ron said as City crossed the ball into the box and it was put out for a corner. Harry got up and left quickly.  
  
"They'll be here at eight !" Harry yelled and closed his door. Ron heard some mumbling about the dragon's mess and then he heard Harry tell Angelina it was okay. He heard a crack as Harry apperated of some where. Just as he took his eyes off the screen to look at the cat City's Fowler volleyed the ball to put City 1-0 up. Peanuts and beer went everywhere .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Just go right over there and tell him," Ginny said placing a cup of coffee on a coaster on the dining table. The rain had caused the trio to come in off the balcony and now Hermione and Ginny sat discussing the Harry, Ron problem while Jerald drew a draft of his new heroin, a fiery head red called Flame. He had found the perfect girl to base her on. Or perhaps the perfect idea to use Ginny as a base.  
  
"But what about Harry ?" Hermione asked. She had stopped crying for the time being. It was now Sunday evening. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Harry sees you just as a friend." She added picking up one of Jerald's drafts and adding it to her dislike pile.  
  
"A Ron's crazy about you," Jerald said adding a whip of fire to the character's left hand. Hermione drank and said nothing. After a while she got up and put her mug in the sink. Ginny followed her wanting to know her decision.   
  
"I think I'm gonna go talk to Ron," Hermione replied to Ginny's unspoken question pulling out her wand. And then she was gone. Ginny smiled at the space before turning to Jerald.  
  
"What are you drawing ?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." Jerald replied in a protective yet cheeky voice. Soon Ginny was chasing him and his "New Character" around the room. Giggling and throwing paint at him.  
  
(A/N : See, I'm working on making this Hermione/Ron. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. MJM) 


	16. Ep3Ch4

Chapter 4  
  
( A/N : This is a little different, but I assure you it will back to normal next chapter)  
  
When Hermione arrived the apartment was empty. She called firstly for Ron, then Harry and finally settled for Crookshanks and fed her. Harry's door was wide open and his clothes all over the floor. He was off on another date. Hermione felt a tiny squeeze of hurt but then a large amount of relief. At least Harry hadn't fallen for her. That would have made everything a lot harder. She opened the fridge door and got herself a yoghurt before walking over to the mail slot. For her birthday two years ago Mrs Weasly had bought her a magical welcome carpet that threw all mail into a small hole in the wall. It had saved Ron a lot of falling over and Hermione the effort of bending down but mostly it had pleased Harry. He got mail all the time. Fan mail, Hate mail, old friend mail and love letters. Harry got them all.  
  
There were only two letters. A bill and a small piece of pink paper with Black writing on one side. Hermione couldn't help but read it.  
  
'HARRY', it read in bold letters clearly written by a woman. The hand writing was a little like Hermione's own.  
  
'I popped in at half eight but you weren't in, I will come again at ten unless you tell me otherwise.  
  
Tonks.'   
  
And then a lipstick mark where the order member had kissed the pink parchment. Hermione groaned. If Harry had gone out with someone else Tonks would kill him. Hermione giggled before throwing the pink paper in the bin. Harry was a big boy. He could handle a little chaos.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jerald yawned as he looked up at his girlfriend, Ginny. She slept like a baby. He brushed her hair from her face and laid back to look at Stan Lee. Slowly he drifted of to sleep and dreams took over his subconscious.  
  
* It was a wedding. He could not see anything that suggested it was a wedding he just knew it. Family members he had never met shook his hand, nodded and smiled. The walls were yellow. A pale yellow. Almost cream. Hermione was there. Again Jerald could not see her, he could only feel her presence. Ron kissed him lightly on the cheek. In a French way. Harry nodded at him and then the bouquet of flowers flew through the air. The mood changed. Not for the good or bad but it changed. Then Hermione caught the bouquet and smiled at Ron. The walls changed to black and Jerald was with Ginny. Ginny smiled and said that she loved him right before announcing she had to leave the country, for good.*  
  
Ginny woke slowly. It wasn't morning. Only half past twelve but Jerald was tossing and turning in his sleep. Ginny rolled aside and tucked him in. He calmed and settle down. She would let him sleep his way though the dream and come back in an hour she decided as she went to make a cup of coffee. 


	17. Ep3Ch5

Chapter 5  
  
"And this is our apartment." Harry announced as they walked through the apartment door, his arm in an unnecessary gesture. He was wearing his beige designer shirt and blue jeans Angelina was next through the door. She was dressed in black, a black low cut top, leather pants and too much eye shadow.  
  
"Sure is beautiful !" She said before stepping aside and allowing Katie through. Katie looked a little more causal, like she had thrown on anything she could find. She wore a pale blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of fade brown trousers.  
  
"And big." She added. Ron was last in. He wore his usual clothes accompanied by a very bored expression. The same expression he had worn all night. They had started talking about Quiditch, which had been fine, but then they had moved onto clothes, the ministry and through the film, their lifes. Ron sighed as he got in and didn't bother to say anything. He hoped that Hermione would come and rescue him at any moment. Swoop him away into her room so that he didn't have to listen to the trio waffle on about nonsense any longer. But Hermione wasn't home and slowly Ron walked his way over to the sofa where Katie sat down with him.  
  
"So Ron," She began, Ron made for the remote, "Which rooms yours ?"   
  
"The one next to the bathroom," Ron muttered before flicking on the TV, it was quarter past twelve, so Ron flicked on some old movie about a kid with leukaemia. "Can I see it ?" Ron new exactly what she meant and replied with the weakest hint of a joke,   
  
"Sure" And didn't move. There was a pop behind them and giggling followed by Harry's voice.  
  
"Who wants some wine ?" he asked. Ron ignored him and Katie stood up to join them. All Ron could think about was where Hermione was.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Umm.."Hermione pondered the question for a moment before answering, "Malfoy." Ginny giggled tipping a more tea in Hermione's cup.   
  
"See, I would have said Neville."  
  
"Really," Hermione muttered before looking sat the clock it was half past twelve. When Ron and Harry hadn't got home by ten Hermione had gone for a walk to sort out what she would say to Ron. Then she had seen Ginny was up and apperated to see her. They had been talking about who had the best what at Hogwarts. Hermione had been surprised to find Ginny thought Dumbledore had the most dreamy smile and Ginny had been even more surprised by Hermione's answer of Draco for best eyes. "Well I'd best be off soon." Hermione muttered. Jerald joined them scratching his head and Ginny apologised for waking him. Jerald flapped a hand at her as if to say that it didn't matter then turned to Hermione.  
  
"What did Ron say ?" He asked, getting himself a coffee.   
  
"That's where I'm going now," Hermione added, "But what if he's gone to bed ?" It was half an hour into Monday.  
  
"Even better," Ginny joked with a wink before hugging Jerald around the middle. Hermione laughed, but she wasn't sure that was the best place to tell Ron that she loved him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tonks sat up in bed. She wanted to see Harry. Their evening had been great and she couldn't wait to see him again when she got in. But he hadn't been in at eight and Hermione claimed he would be back later at nine. It was now half past twelve. A little late for a visit. Tonks stared at the first hand on her clock as it made it's clear yet stop and start way around the clock. A present form Molly. Whenever it was time to do something the clock would tell you so.  
  
"You should pop over there dear," The clock said surprising Tonks. She stared at it for a while then slid out of bed.  
  
"Go over where ?" She said to the clock, although it seemed she had already made up her mind where she was going as she slipped on a pair off jeans.   
  
"To see that boy, that you had the date with," The clock said, "Friday, Six o'clock, you were ten minutes late." Tonks stared at the clock. It seemed to remember every date Tonks had ever told it too. But then again, that was it's job.  
  
"Fine I will Tonks added," Slipping on a bright pink top and changing her hair to match. "Be back in about an hour."  
  
"1:32 it is then," the clock said. "See ya." 


	18. Ep3Ch6

Chapter 6  
  
Tonks' timing was impeccable. She turned up just as Angelina leaned across the table to kiss Harry, tongue and all. Harry held her by the hips as she grabbed his hair. It was Harry's first ever "Sexy kiss" and he loved it. That was until it ended. As their lips parted and Harry's mouth opened to ask Angelina if she wanted to go to the bed room Harry saw Tonks next to the door. Her hair had turned flame head and her cheeks had puffed up. Harry had no time to say anything. Tonks pushed Angelina aside and smacked him across the face with such power that he landed flat on his backside. He heard, and felt, a sharp snap that at first he thought was his hip but then immediately after realised it was his wand.   
  
"Who the hell are you ?" Angelina asked as Katie backed slowly into Ron who had been stood in the doorway. She held onto him her head in his chest as if Ron was her boyfriend and Tonks was a big scary basilisk.  
  
"Who the hell am I ?" Tonks asked loudly her wand pointed at Angelina's chest. "I'm the dumb fool who thought that Harry was a swell guy." Ron felt he should step in and say something like, "Harry was confused" or "He is a swell guy." but he forced it to the back of his throat. He would not cross Tonks when she was in this kind of mood. "But no !" Tonks continued turning back to Harry who sat on the floor with his broken wand and broken pride. "He's cheating on me with you !" Angelina turned on Harry, her wand pulled out.  
  
"You've been seeing this girl ?" She asked, not a question but more of a horrified statement. Harry shrugged his shoulders and made his way back to his feet.   
  
"Neither of you were yet my girlfriend," He pleaded pathetically.   
  
WHACK ! This time Angelina caught him around the face. A little lighter than Tonks had but Harry still stumbled back banging his head on the cabinet. This time Ron did step in. He march right in front of Harry, without his wand in his hand and faced the two fiery vixens.  
  
"Violence doesn't solve anything." He said in a rather placid voice. Slowly the wands went back into the pockets and, in tears, Tonks apperated from the room.   
  
"Are you coming ?" Angelina asked turning to face Katie. She shook her head lightly then Angelina was gone. Ron helped Harry over to the sofa and sat him down. He then ignored Katie and got Harry some peas from the freezer.  
  
"Thanks for what you did back there." Harry said placing the peas on his head. Ron shrugged.   
  
"Hermione would have killed us if we'd got blood on the kitchen floor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione planned what she was going to say once more in her head as she walked down the hall to the apartment. As she arrived she heard a male voice and a female voice. It would be Harry and his date she guessed as she opened the door. A shower of cold shock hit her as she first opened the door. She could see Katie bell, a former school house member kissing Ron. Then, although it was the same second, her heart missed a beat as she was filled with sadness and a broken heart. Then her body got back in touch with her brain. She could not take anymore and turned leaving the dreadful vision of Ron and Katie behind her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
( A/N : Dun ! Dun ! Dun ! What have I done ! I was getting ready for the Hermione, Ron get together and now I've ruined it ! What will Hermione do, What is Ron's reaction to being kissed. You'll have to wait and see. In the mean time there's a little button in the left hand corner. Yeah that one. Review away !) 


	19. Ep4Ch1

Episode 4 : Don't cry for me Miss Granger  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. Her feet took her along mindlessly while her thoughts revolved around what she had saw. Ron had kissed Katie. It wasn't his fault or anything, Hermione had just been too slow. If she had told Ron earlier then perhaps they would be lying in bed arm in arm right that second but because she had waited she would now have to wait and see whether Katie and Ron would split up, and whether Ron would still want her. A tear flowed freely down her cheek but she immediately wiped it away. There was no use crying over something she never had now was there ? She turned a corner and soon realised she had made it all the way outside and was now on the corner of her apartment block. Slowly her knees slid upward causing her to land on her bottom up against the cold concrete wall. She was ruined. Every time she went to the apartment now she would see them and every time it would cut a fresh hole in her now bleeding heart. She tried to tell herself that she was over reacting but couldn't. Minutes past, maybe an hour or two and it was only when a man working a night shift dropped a ten pence piece down beside her that she realised she was sat out in the cold and was slowly catching one. Where to stay the night ? The answer was easy. She got to her feet and as the man turned around to ask her if she wanted to stay at his for the night, he would mutter something about a frost, Hermione Ann Granger was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing ?" Ron asked calmly as he pulled away form Katie's kiss. Harry's smile at his friend getting lucky vanished as he saw Hermione in the door and now he was happier to see that Ron had pulled away. Katie turned bright red and cried through embarrassment as she vanished. Harry felt a little sorry for her but felt the urge to inform his friend about Hermione.  
  
"Hermione saw," Harry muttered, the bag of peas resting nicely on his head.   
  
"Saw what ?" Ron replied rather dimly. Harry said nothing and soon Ron clicked. "Fuck he muttered before dashing to Hermione's room. She was gone. "She saw from the door !" Harry yelled as he pulled his three piece wand from his pocket and tossed it onto the table. It was useless irreparable. Ron dashed past him and out of the door. Taking along hard look down the corridor her yelled, "'Mione !" before running to Jerald's apartment and bashing on the door. Jerald came to the door, looking tired and confused. His hair stood up like birthday cake candles and his eyes looked half closed.   
  
"Oh right, congratulations Ron," Jerald muttered as Ginny turned up at his side. A goofy yet sleepy smile on her face. The two had only just fallen asleep.   
  
"Congratulations for what ?" Jerald bit his lip hard.   
  
"Never mind," Ginny muttered as she began to close the door. Ron stuck his foot sharply in the gap.  
  
"Is Hermione there ?" He asked and suddenly Ginny was fully aware by the tone of his voice the seriousness of the situation.   
  
"No, Why ?"  
  
"Ah crap," Ron muttered as he began to pace off down the corridor.  
  
"Ron wait !" Harry yelled from the corner, peas on his head. Jerald stared at him from his door. Harry had somehow managed to cut open the top of his head and he had to hand marks on his face and a cut, that looked like a deep fingernail scratch just to the left of his right eyebrow.   
  
"Are you alright Harry ?" Ginny asked with more concern than Jerald and Ron had ever shown in their entire lives. Harry nodded lightly before turning back to Ron.  
  
"Hermione could have apperated anywhere Ron," He shifted the peas as he spoke. "Tell her about it in the morning." Ron nodded. He would have loved to tell Hermione it was all a mistake but running around London in the middle of the night would be crazy. Slowly he walked back toward the apartment and Jerald closed the door. He and Ginny too would have to wait till morning to understand Ron's problem and Harry's injuries.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well you know your always welcome dear," Mrs Weasly said as she walked Hermione up the stairs by candle light. "You can stay as long as you like." Hermione nodded. When she had arrived at the Weasly's she had been reminded so much of Ron that she burst into tears right in front of Mr and Mrs Weasly. Arthur had gone to make tea while Mrs Weasly had hugged her. Hermione had told them nothing and they had not pushed her to tell them. They just offered her a room which she excepted. It was lucky they had been awake. Or rather unlucky for Arthur, six raids. Mrs Weasly led her to Ron's old room and Hermione's eyes seemed to hurt wit all the orange. When Mrs Weasly left Hermione dried again. This time for the rest of the night. 


	20. Ep4Ch2

Chapter 2  
  
"She's still not back," Ron moaned as he stared up at the clock. It was eleven. In an hour Hermione would be going to work, he'd try and see her then. Ron hated himself as he watched the mourning television. Why had he allowed Katie to kiss him ?   
  
"She'll be back soon," Harry replied scooping up the post. He had taken the day off work, blamed it on his injuries but in truth he did not fancy bumping in to Tonks. "You got a letter." He said placing the small green envelope and turned to his mail. Two from the Ministry, One for the rent and a yellow one with green writing that looped and swooped. He noticed immediately that it was the same as Ron's. He opened the yellow one first.  
  
Dear Harry potter,  
  
You have been put on the guest list for the announcing of the new defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry on the 19th of February. Many parents of pupil's will be joining the ceremony which begins at 9:00pm sharp.  
  
Your sincerely Professor M. McGonagall  
  
HEAD OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
"Strange," Harry said as he placed the invitation down neatly on the table. "I've been invited to the announcing of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at school."   
  
Ron sat up curiously, "Why ?"   
  
"I dunno," Harry said opening the ministry letters, "But you have too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny smiled at Jerald as he picked up the phone. She was trying to draw him, to no success, and so far she had three lines (His arms and torso) and a funny looking circle shaped. Jerald didn't mind Ginny using his canvas. She looked kind of cute using his artistic pens and pencils to draw a few squiggles. He laughed as she stuck out her tongue in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yes, hello, Reggie," He said into the phone. From the other end he could hear wind blowing hard and the sounds of other people talking and waves splashing. It sounded like he was on a boat.   
  
"Hey, Jerald buddy," Reggie replied in his thick American accent. There was a pause and a thudding sound before he added, "What's up ?"  
  
"Well you know that girl you sort of met last month ?" Jerald started  
  
"The red head ?" Reggie asked as his back hit the sail mast.  
  
"Yes the red head," Ginny laughed. She and Reggie had met in the middle of her and Jerald's first big kiss. He had left abruptly, he didn't even no Ginny's name.   
  
"You two like, boyfriend girlfriend now ?" Reggie asked. There was a female voice and then Reggie said something about Italy away from the phone. Jerald waited to hear his breathing again. He gigged as Ginny stuck the pencil behind her ear and pulled of his "inking" pen.   
  
"More than that," he said, now it was time to get to the point, "Is it okay if she moves in."  
  
"Sure, Sure," Reggie seemed completely fine with it. "Hell it's your apartment, right ? Will spilt the food and rent into a third."  
  
Jerald nodded then realised Reggie couldn't see the nod and said, "That's fine." Ginny giggled at him as she drew over her work of art with the black pen to make it bold. If Jerald could see it, and wasn't talking about something his Ginny had drawn, then he probably would have described it as a lamp post with oar stuck to it and a heap of hay on top. Ginny thought it looked more like Percy than Jerald.  
  
"Okay then," Jerald finished, "See you buddy, yeah will do, bye." Immediately Jerald threw his hands in the air and Ginny leapt of the stool and into his arms. They kissed. Twice once on the lips and then Ginny kissed him lightly on the cheek. "When do you wanna move your stuff over," He asked.  
  
"After lunch," Ginny replied pulling out her wand, "A celebratory cake ?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stared at her hair with gloom. It stuck up like the hair of a hyena on a bad day. She pulled out her wand and muttered, "Particulay Percetion." It immediately returned to it's full beauty before she opened the door of Ron's room. Clumsily she walked straight into Bill who apologised and straightened himself out.  
  
"That's fine," Hermione replied to his sorry, "It was my fault anyway."  
  
"I didn't even know you were here," He said picking up Hermione's dropped wand and slipping it gently into her hand.  
  
"Neither did I," She replied. Bill gave her a confused look before she realised what she had said, "I mean I didn't know you were here." They walked down the stairs together in silence. A silence that was broken when they reached the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione ?" Fred asked.  
  
"Bill, "George spat out some cereal. Hermione and Bill paused, at that second they realised they looked like a couple and split up. One at one end of the table and one at the other. "When did you get here ?"  
  
"Just before midnight," Bill said buttering some toast. "Me and some friends were staying at the Hogs head but me and Finch got kicked out for making too much noise." Mrs Weasly shook her head as she walked in with more toast and another pot of tea.  
  
"Thirty four and still out partying," She muttered, head still shaking, "It's about time you settled down William Weasly." Hermione giggled the name William Weasly sounded funny. "Well it's a good job you've cheered up." Mrs Weasly pressed on. "A letter came for you this morning, form Hogwarts." Hermione sipped some tea pondering what it could be as Mr Weasly walked in.  
  
"Good God !" He said, clutching his chest and pretending to have a heart attack, "Look for many people are here, and it's not even Christmas !" Mrs Weasly slapped his arm lightly as he sat down but it was true. Now that Ginny had a boyfriend there was hardly anyone in. Fred and George had moved into a flat above the shop, Percy had moved into his girlfriends house, Penelope Clearwater, and Ron had moved in with Harry and Hermione. Mrs Weasly sighed.  
  
'Ah well,' She thought, 'At least Ginny will be with us for a little while longer.'  
  
( A/N : Sorry for how long it took to update. I have so many other things on the go. And silly me, I've gone and started another Fanfic, Blood Lines, check it out.)  
  
( A/N2 : Remember to review ! The more reviews the higher the priority ) 


	21. Ep4Ch3

Chapter 3  
  
"What do you mean she's not here ?" Ron asked but he could already have told Hermione wasn't present. With the café in her bosses care the place had gone to ruins. No food was on sale. The cue was so long it went out the door and rubbish, plates and cups littered the breakfast bar and table.  
  
"Hang on a minute," Hermione's boss, Ron was sure his name was Adam, said, "Are you Harry ?" Ron was so stuck back that he had to pause and think about it before shaking his head. "Ron ?" The man pressed on.  
  
"Yes, I'm Ron." The red head said, as a customer barged past him.   
  
"Hermione left a note for you," He said giving the next customer the wrong drink before ducking behind the bar and coming up with a white sheet of paper, "She said if either you, Harry or Ginny came by I should give it to you." Ron nodded and took the note from the man. Suddenly he yelled making Ron jump out of his skin. "NO ! NO!" The man moaned as a man in the corner using a machine Ron had never seen before got loads of money. "I've been waiting for that machine to pay up all week !" Ron nodded confused but wanting to leave. The moment he reached the door and the cool breezy London air hit his face he pulled the paper back out his pocket and scanned it quickly.  
  
Dear Ron, Harry, Ginny  
  
I am fine. I'll see you guys in about a week. Don't worry about me.  
  
Bye, Hermione  
  
Ron held the note to his chest as if it was his long lost brother. Hermione was talking to him. He smiled as he headed back to the apartment. But where was she ?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arthur stared at Jerald, he stared back. The silence that filled the room was awkward. Jerald felt he didn't know Arthur enough to talk freely to him and Arthur was wondering if Jerald had a job and would look after Ginny.  
  
"So, Jerald," Mr Weasly began, Jerald looked suddenly alert, "What do you do for a living ?" Finally the talking would begin. Jerald would get to know Mr Weasly and soon they would be inviting each other round for Sunday lunch. He started to speak but Ginny walked in, Arthur stood, so Jerald copied.   
  
"I've packed everything into boxes," She informed him, "Then me and mum are gonna apperate them back and forth while you put the stuff somewhere suitable, okay ?" Jerald nodded and again Arthur spoke,  
  
"Anything I can do to help ?" HE asked. Jerald knew he had to form a bond with the man. Now was the time.  
  
"You can help me Mr Weasly." Jerald said rather to quickly, Ginny smiled and Arthur seemed pleased to be involved. Ginny hugged her farther and kissed Jerald on the cheek before apperating back upstairs. "Floo powder ?" Jerald asked as Mr Weasly escorted him to the fire place.   
  
"See you there, mate."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stared at them and they seemed to stare back. Like parts of his past that could never be forgotten, gone in a single movement. It had helped him a lot in his time and now it was just three little pieces of wood. Worthless, pointless.   
  
"Hermione wasn't there," Ron said placing his scarf and hat on the hat rack. Crookshanks jumped up and sat on Harry's lap, he stroked it not taking his eyes off the wand. Ron joined him on the sofa putting his feet up on the coffee table.   
  
"This broken wand once defeated the dark lord," Harry muttered and Ron gave him a look that no one could describe, a look that said 'get over it'. Blood was still visible in Harry's hair, but the cuts had stopped bleeding and the hand marks had faded.  
  
"You need a bath mate," Ron informed his friend as he picked up the TV remote. Harry nodded glumly as he picked up the remains of his wand and walked to the kitchen. Ron heard the sound of wood hitting metal as the pieces of the magical instrument hit the bottom of the bin.  
  
"Good for you," Ron said over his shoulder, "Now take a bath." 


	22. Ep4Ch4

Chapter 4  
  
"Fuck," The word echoed in Jerald's head as he analysed it. Did Ginny's Farther just say fuck ? Slowly he placed the box labelled clothes down on the floor before turning to face what had happened. Fuck indeed. The floor was a covered with the tiniest sprinkles of glass, amongst them Jerald could see a neck like shape that made him decided it was a glass swan, or used to be one. He was wrong. In fact the incredibly expensive artefact was a present form Ginny's Ex-boyfriend, it was a glass Phoenix. Ginny's most treasured possession.  
  
"Fix it !" Jerald shouted understanding the importance of the ornament immediately from the label on the box next to it ; Expensive.   
  
"I can't !" Arthur screamed back, "I left my wand at work !" Jerald's heart missed a beat, his stomach did a loop the loop and his head began to ache slightly. Then, without warning, he pulled the rug clear over the top of it just as Ginny apperated into the room.  
  
"This box has got my fluffy teddies in," She said to her farther, blushing, "Mom said I have to take them." Mr Weasly accepted the box with a weak smile and opened the already full cupboard full of Finished sketches in plastic wrapping. Jerald cringed as a bunch of stuffed toys were added to his collection of drawings. It was like finding a Transit fan parked amongst your vintage cars. But Jerald ignored it. He had more important things to do. Ginny kissed him on the cheek lightly before apperating back to the burrow. Jerald ran to the kitchen and returned with a dust open and brush in hand.  
  
"Harry or Ron can fix it," Jerald told Mr Weasly as he scooped up the pieces. "Tell Ginny I'm of to get blue tack," he added motioning to Ginny's pictures of the weird sisters that would soon be joining Stan Lee and his favourite sketches on the walls. Finally he ran out the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"I wonder what blue tack is," Arthur thought as he continued, "Probably runs on electricity."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron walked slowly on his way home. He didn't look up and take in the view he just stared down at his shoes. At point a taxi crashed into a bus but Ron took no notice. He was in deep thought.   
  
'How can I announce my love to Hermione if she is never hear ?' He pondered. He had decided it was time to tell Hermione for he felt. And slowly he had an idea. A brilliant idea. An idea to end all ideas. He shook his head in disbelief at how clever he was and then sharply took a left turn into the shopping mall. This plan could not fail in telling Hermione how he felt.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry ! Ron ! Hermione !" Jerald yelled as he burst through the door. The apartment seemed empty. But then it was a Monday afternoon. Harry would be at work, Hermione too but god knows where Ron was. "Ron !" Jerald yelled and to his surprise Harry walked out of his room. He again had disgusting stains up his left arm, Norbert Jr had apparently escaped from his cage.   
  
"What is it ?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"Harry, I so glad you're here," Jerald began. "Whip your wand out and fix this for me." Harry finally snapped and tears rolled down his cheeks. His wand was gone, forever. Jerald placed the glass phoenix down on the breakfast bar and pulled Harry into a manly hug.  
  
"What happened ?" He asked. Harry could only blubber. He left the room and slammed his door. Jerald rubbed his head in confusion and then he saw it. Sat nice and comfortable on the table. Ron's wand.   
  
( A/N : Sorry about the shortness of this chapter and the long wait for it. I'm very busy at the moment. MJM) 


	23. Ep4Ch5

Chapter 5  
  
( Sorry about how long it took for the updates of my stories. I have had been ill since Saturday and I'm still ill now yet here I am, sat my computer updating all my Fics. *Cough* *Sniff.* Anyway, on with Episode 4 )  
  
Jerald held the wand elegantly between his fore finger and thumb. It was lighter than he expected. Thoughts crossed through his mind as he picked up the hand carved magical tool. Will this work if I try to use it ? Will it hurt me ? Will it damage the wand. He spun it like a drummer would spin a drum stick so that it landed in the palm of his hand. What was it Hermione had said to fix Harry's Glasses ?  
  
"Octo Proddo !" Jerald yelled as he flicked the wand at the dustpan. Nothing. "I knew it wouldn't work," Jerald muttered into the silence and as he turned around he was surprised to see that Ron had arrived. He held a bag in his right hand and a basket of flowers in the other. He looked flushed yet not tired. And excited yet worried.  
  
"Ron ?" Jerald asked. The red head almost jumped out of his shoes and then stared at the wand in Jerald's hand.  
  
"My wand ?" Ron muttered, almost in an accusing tone. Jerald handed it to him and Ron handed him a bag which was full of Bows and ribbons. "What were you doing with my wand ?" Jerald pointed like a scolded puppy at the broken ornament and Ron gasped.  
  
"Is that ?" He began, "Ginny's glass Phoenix ?" Jerald nodded. Ron dropped his bag and turned to the door. His head swung back around in an almost eerie movement. "Hide it."  
  
"No," Jerald muttered, now fearing for his relationship, "Fix it with your wand !"  
  
"I can't," Ron admitted, carrying his bags over to Hermione's room. "It's magic proof."   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Blue tack ?" Ginny asked as her farther explained to her. "What in Merlin's beard is blue tack ?" Mr Weasly wished he had a sensible answer that could solve the problem, but he didn't.  
  
"I don't know," He said glumly as Mrs Weasly looked around the place. Mrs Weasly was amazed by the drawings. Did the Muggles in these painted portraits really know how to shot lasers from their fingers or walk through walls. If the did the Wizard world was seriously underestimating them.  
  
"Ah well, I expect it's important," Ginny added before climbing into the finished work cupboard with a load of teddies. Mrs Weasly walked into the bedroom, nobody stopped her.  
  
"Arthur I so glad it's only you," Jerald muttered as he stuck his head through a tiny gap in the door. Arthur froze. It wasn't just him but how could he tell the Muggle that without them getting caught in the act, "Apparently it's magic proof," Jerald pressed on, giving the game away. He entered the room with the dustpan in his left hand and a bunch of flowers in the other."   
  
"What are the flowers for ?" Arthur asked, he could now see his daughter beaming from the cupboard door.  
  
"A sorry for breaking the phoenix."  
  
"But I broke the phoenix !" Arthur said in a too loud voice. He was talking to Ginny and Mr Weasly, who was now listening by the door. Ginny giggled, never one for acting her farther, and suddenly Jerald spotted her.  
  
"Ginny, I…" He was about to explain about the phoenix and protect Arthur when Ginny grabbed him in a huge hug. Her hair felt warm and soft on his face he body seemed to match his perfectly. They were destined to be together, this Muggle and this witch.  
  
"Jerry," No one had ever called him Jerry before, it sounded like he was a cartoon mouse, but Ginny pulled it off, "I know that my dad broke it, so calm down, sit down and I'll make you a cup of tea."  
  
Mrs Weasly was almost about to mention she would love some tea before Arthur jammed her lightly in the ribs. They apperated back to the burrow as Ginny flicked on the kettle.  
  
"So your not mad at me ?" Jerald asked, brushing his stupidly girly hair from his face.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you ?" A rhetorical question, " I'm not even mad at my farther. It was an accident and anyway it's kind of like a turning of a new page."  
  
"How come ?" Jerald asked. The page turner sounding like a cool comic characters name.  
  
"Well, If boyfriends were chapters, then firstly my book would only have three chapters, and a prologue."  
  
"Prologue ?"  
  
"I fancied Harry for about four years." Jerald nodded then suddenly became filled with an un explainable jealousy. "But anyway the smashing of that Phoenix is like the end of the Dean Thomus chapter and the start of the Jerald S. Scott-Lee chapter."  
  
"And how long does that chapter last ?" Jerald asked as Ginny arrived sat on his lap.  
  
"Till the end of the book," She said as they kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It took six hours but Ron had to put it down as his best achievement in the history of his life. Gold and Red ribbons, Gryffindor colours, hung from the ceiling mirror and desk, then flowers all over the bed and floor and finally a giant banner in the centre of the room (Hung from the light shade, wardrobe door and window) that read, in giant golden letters, "I love you Hermione, with all my heart."  
  
Ron smiled and deep inside his heart was filled with a warm, fuzzy sensation. Hermione would finally find out, He was madly in love with her.  
  
( A/N : Thanks for waiting for this chapter, *Sniff* As I say, I was ill. Don't miss the next one, it's a gonna rock ! ) 


	24. Ep4Ch6

Chapter 6  
  
The Hogwarts express was exactly as Harry had remembered it, except now it seemed a lot smaller. He sat now, in the window seat that he had sat in on his first journey to the school and smiled. The good and bad memories followed through his mind. Being sorted, the confrontation with Quirrell, Ron puking slugs, the chamber of secrets, Trelawny's crazy predictions, meeting his godfather, the Yule ball, his confrontation with Voldemort, his date with Cho, Sirius going behind the veil, Draco and Hermione's drunken kiss, the death of Colin Creevy and finally the night the dark lord was destroyed forever. The best years of his life had been spent at Hogwarts and now he had been invited to a defence against the dark arts teacher presentation. Something inside him told him it could be him. A surprise that everyone was in on. Hermione had been away this whole time because she was decorating his new office for him.  
  
Speaking of decorating rooms, Ron also sat in silence. Not because he was thinking about past events, quite the opposite, he was think about the here and now. His thoughts were on Hermione. Where was she staying ? When would she come back and find his surprise message. Perhaps she had found a guy she really liked and was spending all her time with him. Ron pushed the thought into the very back of his mind. It hurt to much to think that way. The pain moved up from his stomach to his chest and stopped him breathing. To think he had lost his chance with Hermione was unbearable.  
  
The Train stopped and Ron and Harry stood and exited. The getting off procedure was a lot easier without there luggage. To their surprise they were the only two to get of the train to come to the new teacher announcement. It didn't seem right. But all that left Harry's mind the minute he turned to head up the track to the castle.  
  
"Didn't feel like takin' the boat way wiv your old pal then ?" The voice boomed into the night in a mocking tone. The voice was as deep as ever but seemed a lot croakier. Harry turned to face his old friend. Hagrid's beard and hair showed small signs of greying and small wrinkles had appeared on his upper cheeks. Other than that he looked exactly as he had the day they had left Hogwarts.  
  
"Hagrid !" Harry almost squeaked like he was back in second year. He stuck out his hand but Hagrid pulled him into a big hug that felt both family-like and like have a grizzle land on your back at the same time. Hagrid nodded politely at Ron and Ron nodded back, he had promised not to mention Hagrid's beer filled Christmas.  
  
"Now come on up to the cas'le" Hagrid said walk towards the lake, "Very special announcement tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jerald sat at the candle lit table with his eyes shut. It's what Ginny had told him to do. He knew Ginny was taking as much time as possible to get whatever he had to close his eyes for. It was in her nature, she was wicked.  
  
"Can I look yet ?" Jerald asked, knowing full well the answer would be no. There was no reply. She's gone and run away on me, said a joking voice in my head, he felt like saying the joke out loud, something like, why do girls always tell me to shut my eyes and then run away, but he didn't want to spoil the atmosphere. Suddenly he felt a hand pick up his and he let go of the fork. Slowly an object was placed in his hand and began to take shape in his mind. It was soft and smooth and cold. A block of rounded ice perhaps. "Can I open now ?" He asked almost giggling for no reason. The kiss on the cheek told him it was a positive. He opened his eyes and was amazed at the sight before him. A glass dragon. Ginny gave him a devilish smile and he kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"It's to replace the one you broke." She said and Jerald almost laughed again. At the time she had insisted it wasn't anything to do with him. "Out with the old in with the new." Jerald smiled at her for a moment and it was at that point he decided, truthfully, in the pit of his heart, that he was madly in love with her. And one day they would get married.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The great hall was exactly as Harry remembered it. Just as big, just as bright and just as packed. Heads turned amongst the pupil's a Harry and Ron appeared and slowly the house groups began to whisper.  
  
"It's the boy who destroyed the dark lord." Harry heard a Ravenclaw boy whisper. He felt his cheeks flush and then he saw McGonagall stand up at the front. The hall hushed, just as it had for Dumbledore.  
  
"If Mr Potter and Ronald Weasly would like to be seated the presentation is about to begin," McGonagall said here voice just as formal as ever. Harry's eyes darted about the room and soon noticed no extra chairs had been put out for them. Slowly he joined the Gryffindor table, the 6th year girl next to him blushing madly and the boy next to Ron acting as if he was head boy, which a lack of badge would tell the duo he wasn't. McGonagall pressed on,  
  
"As you all know, Professor Twinkle has decided to resign, rather abruptly, and you have been having Professor Snape from Potions teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts as of late. But that all changes as of now," McGonagall paused to add drama, Snape looked annoyed, "I like to introduce you all to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Mrs Granger."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
( A/N : That's for all the people who said that Hermione deserved a better job, or acted like a slut. Now she's the new defence against the dark arts teacher and a new twist appears in the Ron / Hermione situation. MJM) 


	25. Ep5Ch1

Episode 5 : The New Neighbour  
  
( A/N : Here you go guys, the first chapter to the newest episode of Attractions, enjoy.)  
  
Ron was filled with both sadness and anger. He didn't know about either of their presences but never the less they were both there. The sadness sat at the bottom of his bowls, paralysed, unable to come out. The anger however gradually increased as the train made it's way to the London station. Sure Ron had been able to pretend to be happy in front of Hermione but now as the thoughts had time to flow through his mind so did the anger have time to move up his body. It had started, like his sadness, in his bowls but had gradually made it was up to his stomach making him feel sick, and up into his throat. As he reached the station it had arrived in his mouth and he was forced to apperate to the apartment leaving Harry all alone at the station in front of a puzzled group of Muggles. Most stared for a while then shook their heads deciding they had drank to much coffee. Harry didn't bother to erase their memories, he merely walked home.  
  
As Ron arrived in the apartment the anger seemed to be steaming out of his ears. He could no longer retain it and had to let it loose. If Jerald had been present he would have commented that Ron had turned into The Hulk except with out the green. Ron had first picked up the fruit bowl and threw it straight through the upstairs window and then he had put his foot straight through his TV set. He then marched into Hermione's room and did something that looked symbolic but was in fact rage, anger and now sadness made it's way up, he ripped the banner he had made straight in half and began pulling down and ripping up the ribbons, bows and flowers. Soon the room matched Ron's mood exactly, confetti like pieces sprayed all over the floor, some of Hermione's possessions broken and flowers all over the place, his hands bleeding from the rose thorns, bits of glass stuck in his shoe. He stopped in the middle of throwing a rose at the window. The sadness had reached his infamous fiery red hair and the anger had faded away to nothing.   
  
Slowly he slid down the bedroom wall until his knees blocked his view of the mess he had caused. He cried. Full tears rolling down his now flushed cheeks. But he did not stay where he was for too long, Harry would be home soon and he not only didn't feel like talking to him but felt he couldn't. Felt the words would never make it out of his mouth. He would not see his Hermione for five months now and that hurt more than the ruining of his surprise or the fact that her new job meant that he would have to give up the life style he had become accustom to.   
  
Ron wiped the tears for his face as best he could but they still flowed freely down his cheeks. He would have to tidy up before Harry got back and then he would go. Where, he did not know and it did not matter, he would have to figure that out later. Somewhere on his own was all he knew. Somewhere that took his mind of his love, Hermione.  
  
( A/N : Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to end it with that line and thought I might spoil the impact of what Ron has just done by carrying on with the other characters. MJM) 


	26. Ep5Ch2

Chapter 2  
  
Harry made his way into the apartment half an hour after Ron left. His hair was slightly damp, as it had started raining just before he got back to the building, but not wet enough to control the unruly mess. As he stared around the apartment he could see no change. For a moment he assumed Ron had merely gone to bed before he saw the nice neat note sat on the kitchen table. He picked it up with his right hand as he took off the arm of his coat with his left.  
  
Harry,  
  
I have popped out, see you later,  
  
Ron  
  
Short but sweet, but Harry was not fooled by Ron's apparent calmness. The writing was a little shaky and Harry could see at least one tear splash had made the paper slightly damp in places. Harry sighed, sure Ron's amazing surprise for Hermione had been ruined but there was no reason why Ron couldn't tell Hermione how he felt all the same. Slowly Harry pulled out his new wand, stared at it in slight disgust for a while and then performed a spell that cleared the sheet of paper. Neatly in it's place he wrote.  
  
Ron,  
  
I'll see you when you get back, I know damn well why your not here,  
  
Harry  
  
The boy who lived smiled for a moment before heading off to bed, he, unlike some people, had work in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They sat cross legged on the bed, the two of them. Ginny's prawn Chop Seuy sat between he legs while Jerald's chicken Chow Mien sat on the bed next to him. The romance in the room was thick, so thick it needed a chainsaw to be cut through. Jerald had planned the whole thing while Ginny had been at work, Honey dukes was hard work but she loved to see the kids faces, and when she had arrived home she had been gob smacked. A trial of roses led her to the bedroom which was candle lit and filled with love music. Jerald had kissed he lightly on the cheek from behind and then produced a Chinese take away from under a cloth.  
  
Ginny took a sip of her wine. In truth the eating and drinking was just a formality the two of them were just waiting, waiting for what was to come. Jerald winked at her and Ginny smiled back. To hell with it, Ginny thought as she pushed the food aside and leaped across the bed, catching Jerald off guard and almost spilling wine all over the place. She planted a big kiss on him and Jerald fell back lightly onto the pillow. His mind went back to the necklace he had bought that sat under the bed, a token of their two months together. He would give it to her later, right now they were going to do what they did best.  
  
DING DONG !  
  
The doorbell. Ginny made her way slowly to her feet, pretending to drop a penny as she did. Jerald giggled at her obvious attempt to make him excited but he had to admit it had work.  
  
"Just my luck," Ginny muttered as she walked over toward the door. It was nine o'clock, The person at the door was most likely Ron, Harry or Hermione. Ginny would tell them she and Jerald were busy and be back in the bedroom in no time. A quick look through the door hole told her she had guessed right. It was Ron.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, Hi," Ron said, he sounded sad and in need of someone to be with him. But that was what Harry was for, she would get rid of him quickly. "Is Jerald there ?"  
  
"Nope," Ginny lied and began to shut the door, Ron's foot found it's way in the gap and he pressed on.  
  
"Did you know Hermione's got a job at Hogwarts." Oh god, the Hermione thing. Ginny wished that they would get together, the two of them had wanted each other since their third year at Hogwarts and now the fact that they weren't together was just plain annoying.  
  
"Yes, in fact I did," This was the truth, "Hermione told me the other week." Ron suddenly became purple in the face. The anger was back and it made it's way slowly form his bowls to his stomach  
  
"And you didn't tell me!" Ron began to snarl. Suddenly the phone rang. Using quick thinking Jerald had called the home phone on his mobile. Ginny smiled in side at what a sneaky man she had fallen for.   
  
"Oh my, That must be Luna, Bye Ron." Ginny said pathetically as she closed the door. Slowly she walked back to the bedroom. "Good thinking with the-" It wasn't Jerald at all. He had used the time to strip down to just his underpants and climb into bed, Ginny smiled at him but then turned to the phone.  
  
"Leave it," Jerald said. Ginny didn't need to be told twice. Slowly she unbuttoned her shirt before letting it drop to the floor. She began to shimmy down her skirt as the answering machine kicked in.  
  
"Hi, this is Ralph, Jerald if you could please pick up the phone we have an emergency." Quickly Jerald dived past his red head as she stepped out of her skirt. He picked up the phone chatted briefly and then began to dress.  
  
"Where are you going ?" Ginny asked, her face seemed almost blue with disappointment.   
  
"I've got to get down to the office," Jerald began pulling his clothes back on, "Ralph has met up with Marvel to pitch our new idea, Bill Boomerang " He kissed Ginny lightly on the head as he made his way to the door. "Tomorrow, I promise." Ginny fell back onto the bed and picked up her Chinese, unexpectedly Jerald continued talking, "Check under the bed." He yelled as he closed the door. Ginny smiled, always one for surprises my Jerald. 


	27. Ep5Ch3

Chapter 3  
  
"Nice office," The familiar voice rang in Hermione's ears like a long lost childhood. Slowly Hermione's eyes lifted up from her lesson plans and stared the owner of the voice in the face. It was Neville Longbottom. His face had became more rugged since he had left school, his body a lot fitter and Hermione had never noticed before quite how beautiful his eyes were.  
  
"And what are you going here Mr Longbottom ?" Hermione asked, more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Suddenly Neville blushed but invited himself in never the less.  
  
"I work here," Neville admitted picking up Hermione's Sneakoscope and studying it. Hermione was surprised but glad to find out that one of her old friends would be there for her to hang out with.   
  
"You're a teacher !" Hermione said in disbelief, "Let me guess, Herbology."  
  
"No, I'm not a teacher," Neville corrected placing the device back on the mahogany table, "I'm the caretaker. Mr Filch was fired for striking a first year and sending him down two flights of stairs. Hermione was for a moment applauded and then she merely excepted the news. Filch had always been a nasty persons. There was silence for a moment, as if Neville had something to ask but was too afraid, Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"And why may I ask are you in my office ?" Her head titled slightly to the left giving Neville a incredible view of her long and tender neck. The truth was that Neville had always fancied Hermione but could never tell her when they were young because of her constant adventuring. The moment Neville had heard that Hermione had arrived in the castle he had rushed to see her and now he had nothing left to say.  
  
"I want to know how Harry was," Neville retreated. The sentence came out in complete babble but Hermione understood him perfectly well.  
  
"He's fine." Hermione said making her answer short and sweet. She was having fun teasing Neville, and after all he was very good looking. Neville paused again, this time he really had run out of things to say.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then." He said turning toward the door.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione muttered, "Save me a seat next to you in the hall at breakfast." Neville gulped, Hermione smiled and then Neville was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron looked bad. He looked tired, he looked cold, he looked Ill. Jerald walked slowly towards him from the roof door and placed a blanket over his shoulders. It was time for mission rescue Ron. Slowly he sat down beside him. For a moment no one spoke, Ron's eyes focused on the London view and Jerald looked at Ron's cut hand.  
  
"She's got a job at Hogwarts," Ron moaned slowly, never taking his eyes of the view, "She's not coming back until the summer." Jerald was stumped, usually he could talk Ron out of anything but this time the red headed guy really looked set on being miserable. Jerald turned to the view that Ron had been looking at all night, the same old London.  
  
"Was it cold last night ?" Jerald asked, completely changing the subject. Ron laughed, a short, almost fake laugh at the back of his throat.  
  
"Yeah, It was a bit." He replied and Jerald smiled. He was of to a good start. A few more seconds past and slowly Jerald was reminded of the time he had sat with Hermione on this same spot. She had kissed Harry and was unhappy because she loved Ron. That had been just after Christmas, and now here Ron was doing the same thing, sulking. They deserved to be together.  
  
"Listen," Jerald began, sounding just like a wise old man in some crappy story, "Sometimes things don't go as planned. Sometimes fate has to decide what happens between two people." Ron didn't look to impressed.  
  
"Remember Christmas ?" Jerald asked, Ron nodded, "Hermione was sat right where you are right now crying."  
  
"Why ?" Ron asked. No one had told him about the kiss and no one ever would. It was a mistake, a mistake forgotten in the past.  
  
"Because she loves you Ron," Jerald finished up, rising to his feet. Ron felt a burst of energy flow through him, he was tired but he felt cheered up never the less. "Now, Ginny's made breakfast, are you coming ?"  
  
( A/N : Sorry about the wait. I'll write the next chapter really soon to make up for it. MJM) 


	28. Ep5Ch4

Chapter 4  
  
"I got to pop down to Jerald's, you want anything ?" Harry asked. Ron didn't reply, he just sat in his chair as he had since Jerald had got him down from the roof. The TV wasn't on, Ron was in deep thought. Harry shook his head lightly and walked to the door. Just as his hand reached the doorknob Ron spoke.  
  
"Ask Ginny if I can borrow her address book," Ron said never leaving his position on the sofa. Like a London guard, except sitting with his legs on the coffee table. Harry nodded, Ron didn't see and then he turned to the door.  
  
BLAM ! The boy who lived feel flat on his backside on the living room floor. From the other side he could here voices but all he could see was the ceiling, light and lamp spinning rapidly.  
  
"Are you okay ?" Came a female voice from behind the object Harry had walked into, a wardrobe. For a moment Ron's head turned expecting to see Hermione, slowly he turned back to look at the dark screen of the TV. Slowly Harry rose to his feet, unbalanced at first but carefully regaining the his footing. I front of him stood a girl. Harry's mouth dropped as the girl ducked under the wardrobe and straightened up in front of him. She was about Ginny's height but with long hair, dyed red, that hung in a ponytail behind her Miami Dolphins Hat. He lips were red and her eyes sparkled an almost amber brown. Harry was so dumbstruck he had forgot the question.  
  
"Hey Cutie," The girl carried on in a perfect American accent, heaven to Harry's ears, "Are you alright ?" Harry nodded slowly leaning on the cabinet by the door. "Mary Jane Peters," The girl added extending her hand, "Just call me MJ."  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry said expecting the usual response of questions about Dark Lords and Scars but he didn't. The Girl had to be a Muggle.   
  
"Well nice to meet ya Harry," Mary Jane continued as the furniture disappeared into the room across the hall. "I just moved to London from Florida." Harry nodded dumbly feeling he had nothing to say, which he didn't. "Who's that ?" The girl suddenly asked, pointing at Ron.  
  
"Oh, that's my flatmate Ron," Harry replied never taking his eyes off of MJ's breathtaking face.  
  
"Hey Ron !" She yelled across the apartment to no reply. Harry walked toward the door and she followed.  
  
"Ron's having trouble with this girl he likes," Harry added as they reached the door and made their way into the corridor.  
  
"Oh, I see," Mary Jane replied, "So I'll see you around Harry." Harry's heart leapt at just the sound of her lovely voice saying his name.  
  
"Sure, Pop in anytime," Harry replied before turning to walk to Jerald's place. The girl waved at Harry as she walked into her apartment. Harry gulped, it was love at first site.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione waved Neville over to the seat as he arrived in the great hall. She smiled as she thought of how much Neville had changed, not just his appearance but his attitude. He was no longer full of bumble and clumsiness, he strode across the room like a man on a mission. As he sat Hermione smiled at him. She didn't know it yet, but soon she would. She had not thought about Ron since she had spoken with Neville. She was falling for him.  
  
"Neville," Hermione suddenly spoke."  
  
"What ?" Neville asked.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
( A/N: Well there you go, someone for Harry. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. My novel is taking up most of my creativity (and spare time). Until next chapter, MJM ) 


End file.
